


Some Brief Hesitation

by magicians_entrepot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Family, baby sunny!!!, otacon and snake r dads.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicians_entrepot/pseuds/magicians_entrepot
Summary: same general idea as/based off of youthful-wind's family au (Takes A Village)! please go check it out their work is great.Kaz came to visit Snake and Otacon after Sunny came into their lives. Congratulations were given, but he's reluctant to do anything more.





	Some Brief Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: this is fairly poorly written and laden with rocky sentences/general errors. i just wanted grandpa kaz!

The first few weeks, Kaz had shied away from the activity.   
He was happy for Snake -  _ David _ , rather - and his husband, but Kaz wasn’t necessarily ready to deal with their kid. Sunny, the name was; she was a rather cute baby, really, and he had nothing against her. But, it wasn’t always personal grudges with the person that kept one from straying away, and that proved true with the baby.   
Kaz would be having breakfast, a nice cup of coffee or maybe some eggs, when he’d hear David come in through the dining room door, the baby’s head settled against the front of his shoulder. He would get up, move away; David’s glare always followed him out, but he had become substantially gentler since Sunny came into his life. Everyone had, really, at least the ones who associated with the infant.    
Every time Sunny came close, he moved away. Distanced himself. It was a routine, it was purely reflexive, but nobody directly asked him to take care of her or even say hi to her. Kaz could always feel their judgement when he moved away, though, when Sunny started crawling towards him, when anyone holding her got close enough for him to hear her giggling. Sunny’s section of hallway he avoided altogether. This went on for a few weeks, until David had snuck into the living room one day, completely silent; it was the baby’s soft gurgling that alerted Kaz. He reached to get up from his chair, to drop his book on the cushioned armrest, but David clapped a hand on his shoulder.    
  
“Master Miller,” He started, and Kaz grimaced, “would you want to hold Sunny?”   
  
“I- er..” Kaz was still leaned forward, but from the intensity of David’s eyes boring into the back of his head, he collapsed back against the cushioning. “Fine. Yeah, fine.”   
  
“Great.” David let go of his shoulder and went to his front, leaned down just slightly to settle the baby in his arms. The bandana he previously wore had left a bit of an imprint on his forehead, just like his father before him.   
Sunny beamed up at him, reached up to grab at his dark T-Shirt and bits of his blonde hair. She was cute, and her slight pout had transformed into a toothless grin once she was in his arms.    
“She likes you,” David smiled, brushing a small lock of cloud-gray hair out of her face. “Nobody’s ever gotten her mood to change so fast.”    
  
“Huh,” he mumbled. Kaz felt a lump in his chest, a small pebble from the weeks before that, now, had transformed into a heavy, weighted rock. With his right hand - the one supporting her head and neck - he traced circles into the back of Sunny’s head, and with his left arm he pulled her closer to himself.    
She was reaching her hands out to his face, trying to grab his aviators; and he smiled. He chuckled, even, evidently much to David’s surprise - he felt the man’s hand leave his shoulder. Kaz relaxed into the cushioned chair; his eyes felt watery, and he forced down a small sound by clearing his throat.   
  
“You, uh,” he sniffled, “you did good, David. She’s really good. I can tell.” He couldn’t reach up to wipe at his eyes, didn’t want to look up and see the man’s expression, so he did his best to hold everything back.   
  
“Th..Thanks, Master.”   
  
“No- that’s.. gonna be weird, with family and a baby.” He swallowed back the weight, the stone that threatened to choke his words. “Just call me Kaz.”   
  
David sounded a bit stunned, or moreso confused. “Alright.. Kaz.”   
  
Sunny gurgled, clumped up his shirt in her tiny fist, and Kaz broke down.   
The tears pooling up in his eyes spilled down his cheeks, staining drops into his shirt as he cried. He probably looked like a fool, and as he held Sunny up so the side of head was against his shoulder, his arm holding her body up against his chest, he sure felt like one.    
  
“Master? What’s wrong? Do you want me to take Sunny away, or-”   
  
“No, I-” he laughed, which probably sounded more like another sob than anything else, “n-no. I’m fine, David, I just..” Kaz pushed his glasses up against his forehead, free hand wiping at his eyes. “She’s perfect. Amazing, even.”    
He dropped his hand to the armrest, and let the aviators slide back into place. “And what did I  _ just _ tell you about calling me Master?” Kaz looked up to see David tense, and he laughed. Again.    
  
“I’m joking, David - this isn’t bootcamp. Just don’t call me  _ Master _ anymore, alright?”    
  
The man nodded.   
  
“Good. Now, take Sunny back - I doubt I can.. hold her any longer without breaking down all over again.” He handed Sunny back over to her father, returning the big grin she gave him.    
  
David let her hold his thumb in her tiny fist, and looked back down to the elder man.   
“Thank you, uh, Kaz, f-”   
  
“Don’t do that. Don’t thank me. Just go have fun with your daughter.”    
  
He smiled, and after some slight hesitation, David left the room. Kaz picked his book back up from the floor, reclining back in the soft chair; and it was only when he flipped back to his page he noticed his hands were shaking.    
He was only human, he supposed.


End file.
